


Depressurization

by Oceanic_Bard



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brief Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Brief Mention of Violence, Caustic is also a bit of a whore, Caustic loves himself, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mild description of wounds, Other, Science Fetish (?), Swearing, non-con fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic_Bard/pseuds/Oceanic_Bard
Summary: Caustic comes home late and is in need of some stress relief. The full account of what a deranged man of science gets up to behind closed doors.





	Depressurization

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! Please be polite. Constructive criticism nervously accepted. And if for some reason you clicked on this for discourse and controversy, be advised that your comments will be deleted immediately. 
> 
> I am absolutely in love with this character and I couldn't resist writing something up for him. A special thanks to apexcaustic on Tumblr for giving me a little inspiration.

Alexander Nox was a man of few desires.

He reveled in his own discoveries through the suffering of many, the victory that comes through the Apex tournament, but nothing pleased him more than the few times he had alone to himself.

It was past midnight as he made the trip from the arena back home under the cover of night. He silently got in the transport ship with the intention of going back to his private sanctuary away from the tournament, and away from the laboratory.

Being Caustic was a job that was far from discrete, but Nox often found amusement from the reactions he received from the public. The behemoth of a man certainly frightened the chauffeur, who carefully glanced through the rear view mirror of the vehicle to the gas-mask wearing scientist.

Granted; he could have saved the poor bastard the trouble and changed in the locker room yet again, but Alexander cherished his privacy away from his competitors.

Nox lived quite far from the tournament. It was often an inconvenience but separating the game from his peace was all he needed to be convinced into staying there.

He took the time during the journey to look back on his victory. Nox smirked to himself as he remembered the fools that succumbed to his gas and the look of horror when they were beaten to death. It was almost as priceless as his privacy.

_Ah, speak of the devil..._ He thought to himself as he caught view of his home, admiring its pristine solitude in the isolated neighborhood. His garden was immaculate and managed to perfection, not a leaf out of place or a root going thirsty.

As the ship pulled to a stop Alexander paid the driver in silence, breathing a heavy and almost threatening sigh in their direction for them to keep quiet about this before getting out of his seat with a lurch of the vehicle.

With a few heavy steps in the direction of his home, Nox felt the weight and stress of the day being pulled off his shoulders and tossed aside like the corpse of some unlucky brat trying to get in his way. Opening the door itself only relieved further tension as he stepped inside and placed the keys onto a side table.

Alexander Nox's home itself was exactly how anyone would expect it to be. Pristine to a fault and very sparsely decorated save for a few blueprints he had framed of his creations. Home was wherever the heart was, no matter how twisted it may be.

Nox made his way to his room, a little more comfortable than anywhere else in his house but still quite intimidating to behold.

_Oh, but how could I have forgotten about the bedroom protocol_ … He tsked softly as he watched a pink fog start to fill the room after closing the door behind him. “Well. I suppose I can do a little research.” He mused, opening up his wardrobe to begin the decontamination process.

This is where the routine began. Nox, methodical as always, removed his eye-mask with the utmost care. Setting it in its proper compartment before doing the same with his gas mask and the oxygen tanks that were strapped to his hips.

He sighed deeply at this point, pulling off his gloves next to rub at the deep red marks caused by wearing his gear for so long. Nox continued to indulge himself through touch, running a hand through his hair and then stroking his beard he had refused to cut or trim for quite some time. The gloves quickly joined his other things in the wardrobe.

The dirty, yellow apron was next and required the most effort to secure. Alexander removed all the complex parts attached in silence, making sure nothing had the potential to explode or be damaged as he hung it up to be decontaminated with the rest of his equipment.

Boots quickly followed. Unceremoniously kicked off and placed in the bottom of the metal wardrobe.

And at last, Alexander Nox was free of his heavy equipment. It was quite liberating being in nothing but his jumpsuit and underclothes, but it didn't seem to be enough now that he recognized the slowly creeping in heat he felt in his abdomen.

With a slow roll of his shoulders, Alexander reached behind him with a husky growl and unzipped the gray-issued body suit. _God, these need to be made with a front zipper_... It was a small complaint, but annoyed Nox to no end with the contortion needed to get the damn thing off. It also had a tendency to get caught on his hair, which was equally frustrating.

Once he managed to get it down a fair amount, Alexander pulled the seams to the side and wiggled his shoulders out. Removing his arms from the sleeves and pulling the jumpsuit down to his waist for now.

_There. Done. Inefficient but done_. He thought, going to examine the damage of the day in the standing mirror.

To his disappointment, there hasn't been a day in the games where he came out unscathed and without a mark on his skin. He squad were the victors this time around of course, but the others were just as vicious and hungry for victory as he was. He had underestimated this variable, believing his cause was certainly higher than any other reason his competitors had in coming here.

The chemist silently ran his fingertips across his shoulders and massaged both sides. He knew that this was where most of the weight from his suit was carried and likely going to be the most sore in the morning.

Not even the syringes or health packs can heal his body as efficiently as Nox wanted. It would take a few days to completely clear his skin of grotesque yellow and purple splotches and scabbed up marks from the removed bullets, but Alexander looked past them for now. He didn’t even want to think what the back of his legs looked like from all that sliding, but Alexander braved it as he pulled the jumpsuit off the rest of the way and onto the floor.

He ignored the suit for now, knowing it could be washed with the rest of the clothes he owned. Instead, Nox took another good look at himself.

What he saw was not a monster nor God of fate on the battlefield. He was a man. A handsome (in his professional opinion), twisted, and cold man of 48 years who desired nothing but the research on his chemicals and a bit of privacy every now and again. And right now, he had the latter and planned on relishing every moment of it as he walked over to his bed.

Alexander let out a pleased growl as he laid on the soft embrace of his mattress, his bed frame creaking a little under his weight but remained reliable as ever. His bed sheets were well washed and sanitary, carrying the scent of hospital grade disinfectant and sterilization. Anyone else would be completely overwhelmed by the chemical odor, but it was just another thing Alexander loved.

The experimental aphrodisiac soon filled the room pretty heavily now, his blood flow starting to be redirected and his senses dulled enough to relax. It was a sickeningly sweet strawberry smell, but it was a guilty pleasure to this man of science.

_Ah, now this was the good part._ Alexander bit his lower lip in anticipation before closing his eyes and thinking about his competitors one by one for lack of a better imagination. It started alphabetically of course, even in his imagination ‘Caustic’ imagined everything in its place and fantasies were no exception.

The phantom of Bangalore stood before him in her stoic glory, disgusted with the man before her and degrading him for being such a whore for inviting the entire team to ravish him endlessly in the privacy of his own home.

Nox would never admit it, not even to himself, but he had plenty of masochistic tendencies when it came to his primal needs. Bloodhound however; brought it all out of him.

Alexander focused on the image of the hunter, mimicking the sensation of their knife drawing a line down his chest and curving at the navel. His breath hitched softly as red marks appeared below his nails.

Gibraltar joined the party in his mind's eye. As hated as he likely was to the giant of a man, Nox saw a look of pity in his eyes from the aftermath of Bloodhound's handiwork. He imagined Gibraltar's hands on his shoulders and back, massaging all the tension out. The other man's hands were huge, and unfortunately Nox didn't seem pleased with his own handiwork.

With a sigh, he pulled a throw blanket over himself to mimic the healing rays he felt from Lifeline's drone. She was quite pretty, he wouldn't mind returning a kiss or two if she ever gave him the chance. Then again, all his competitors were quite attractive in their own ways. He'd even kiss the stupid fucking smiley face Pathfinder had on his chest plate if he had been heated up enough in the moment. He quickly tossed the blanket off in preparation for his next fantasy guest.

Now Mirage. Mirage he'd be the most hesitant to kiss. That boy really got on his nerves, but Nox loved seeing him scramble and beg so desperately for life.

He imagined the kiss from Mirage to be quite sloppy and nervous, and he knew there was little enjoyment between them in being in the same room together. His interpretation of Elliot would probably want to get it over with, nervously glancing down at ‘Caustic’ and his package. Nox began to palm himself in anticipation watching the fear in Mirage's eyes, knowing he couldn't possibly go all the way without stimulation.

Ah, but wait a second. Nox thought with a grimace. Of course it's a ‘bamboozle’ or whatever Mirage called it. Elliot was probably too paranoid about being left alone with Alexander. But now Nox has been caught with his guard down and left alone with Pathfinder on his mind again.

He heard the rumors all before and was very cynical of their sources, but it was far from the truth that he was not the slightest bit interested in its validity. To imagine that a machine can recognize sensations of desire were beyond him, but he could take what he could get. The gas certainly helped cleanse his doors of perception, making him more open to new experiences. He imagined the robot carefully removing Nox's boxers and touching his cock with interest.

Wraith finished the fantasy, because of course she was the anomaly in the equation. She frustrated him almost as much as Mirage did, but he couldn't help but be attracted the mystery. He desired to know what made her do the things she did and how she came to find herself in the games. He watched as the figment of her form squeeze his neck tightly with disgust in her eyes.

Alexander groaned, being brought back to reality for one moment and moving the hand on his neck aside. With another deep breath of the strawberry scented air, Nox propped himself up to look himself over and scrawl down his findings before he lost complete control.

_Fuck… These people are driving me crazy_ … He mused in his haze, ghosting fingertips over his chest and feeling the rapid flutter of his heart. Nox tried to distract himself in a similarly pleasurable way for more data to collect.

His hands grabbed at his chest, rubbing and tugging at his now highly sensitive nipples thanks to the gas. Alexander moaned lowly, fascinated by how shameless he had become under the influence of lust and his own creation.

Satisfied with the stimulation he felt, Nox let his hands wander and curve over the modest plumpness of his abdomen. Genetics, good food and excess drink gave it its larger shape but the chemist found no fault. He was hopelessly in love with himself and the work he could do. It was absolutely astounding how debauched he could be under the influence of his creation.

His thickly built thighs were also a magnificent, scientific curiosity. He was quite fond of the idea of suffocating someone with his legs clamped around their precious little skull. Nox bent his leg up from laying down flat, grabbing hold of his thigh where it was biggest before letting his dominant hand finally take hold of his member.

_Let's hope the fruits of my labor are sweet_ … The voice inside his head purred. Nox didn't waste any more time on imagining any specific person, although pleasant, Alexander Nox was his own expert in the field and master of his fate.

He started slow, his cupped hand underneath his thigh to hold it up while his free hand began to stroke up and down his ready cock.

His mind drifted once again as he thought about the implications of his new gas. It worked magic on his own body, though needed to be vented into his entire room in order to take proper effect. Nox chuckled softly in amusement as he wondered if he could use it on the battlefield. Squads dropped to their knees, rendered helpless and desperate for a good fucking in a strawberry haze. So many lovely variables. Would they remember their lustful tryst if he took advantage of the situation? Would they be so repulsed by Nox to start fucking each other?

Regardless, the most tantalizing scenario would be to carry an extra mask on hand and feed the gas to an innocent new legend. He'd play the benevolent scientist, offering a performance boosting solution to the new comer. He'd earn their trust by giving them a placebo before switching it out for the aphrodisiac.

And then he'd watch with fascination as their limbs seized up with the close contact with the gas, carefully guiding them to privacy.

Nox began stroking himself faster, picturing the fear and need in the new legend's eyes. _Ah, this was divine_ …

He opened his eyes for a moment, breaking the fantasy once more as he admired the fullness of his cock in hand. He was a good size, above average but not uncomfortably so for a partner or himself. He'd guess about 8 inches at most, but he wasn't insecure enough to measure properly. He was uncut and had pubic hair that matched the length and color of his own hair everywhere else. He didn't like shaving either, a very wild trail leading up to his navel and a good forest of hair on his chest.

Handsome in every way. He smirked, pumping his shaft a little faster as the strawberry fog crept up his legs.

He was generally quite silent during any kind of sexual contact with or without a partner, but Nox felt obligated to be as loud as he wanted with such a success of his project. Alexander gasped and moaned as spikes of neurotransmitters flooded his brain, aided along beautifully with the help of the gas.

The chemist soon was moving his hand frantically, trying buck and thrust up into his fist at the same time. He mentally kicked himself for not using a toy or two, but another experiment could always be done with a few manipulated independent variables. The lubricant was also too far out of arm's reach for his liking.

Alexander pressed his thumb against the heavily leaking slit of his cock, tossing his head back in surprise against the pillow with how blissful the sensation felt. “Marvelous, simply marvelous…” He breathed out in a dizzy haze, becoming quite impatient for his results.

He let go of his thigh that his other hand held, feeling his arms starting to go weak with how warm and helpless the gas made him feel. Instead he now used this free hand to paw at his chest, quite embarrassingly desiring stimulation there.

With nothing in particular in mind but the pleasure in which his creation caused, Alexander began moaning shamelessly as his hand began picking up the pace. He needed this, he deserved it, and nothing was going to get in his way.

It was getting closer, oh Alexander could practically taste it. The cloying strawberry and the heady musk of his body overwhelming all of his senses and bringing him to the brink. This would forever be his undoing, addicted to sheer bliss as his body exploded like one of his gas traps.

There were a million different things Nox could have said during climax, but a loud exclamation of ‘fuck’ seemed to do the trick for this particular instance. Perhaps he would have been mindlessly begging if it were someone worthy of using him, or just growling if their positions were reversed.

Nevertheless, a loud and desperate ‘ _fuck_ ’ was the word used as Alexander came. He continued stroking himself viciously though his quite massive undoing, as if he never wanted the experiment to end. His ejaculation was certainly larger than the control study, managing to shoot up near his chest.

His legs were shaking by the end of it, carefully reaching over to his nightstand to grab a few tissues and to switch a latch in one of the drawers. The low whir of the industrial fans soon echoed in his bedroom, and the gas was quickly shut off and ventilated to a containment chamber.

_I think I perfected the usage in a closed space_ …. He thought distantly through the stars in his eyes. It's impossible to separate the science from Nox. Even in the warm afterglow of release, he was always scheming about its other potential usages.

Alexander tried to level out his breathing as he remained completely immobile on the bed for a moment, the oxytocin quickly getting the better of his restless mind and causing him to yawn.

He fought with himself for a little before deciding to enjoy a good sleep that was perfectly laid out on a silver platter for him. _Science can wait… just this once..._ he thought distantly before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Alexander Nox was a man of few desires, but sex in the name of science was one of his very favorites.


End file.
